Chocolate Kiss
by Shattered Glass of Frost
Summary: [Tezuryo] Attention, fangirls! Impress our tennis no oujisama with your homemade Valentine's chocolate and get a kiss from Ochibi himself!


Chocolate Kiss

By Shattered Glass of Frost

"Momo-senpai, hanase yo!"

Ryoma tried to pull his arm away from Momoshiro's tight grip but to no avail. He scowled as he was forced to move through the school hallways.

Momoshiro looked back and grinned. "Come on now, Echizen. We're just planning a little fun."

Hearing the tone of his senpai's voice, Ryoma wondered if his face had paled. 'We' probably meant the Seigaku regulars…and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know their definition of fun is, especially with Fuji-senpai there.

"Stop struggling, Echizen!"

How could he not struggle? They were less than a few feet from the tennis clubroom and he absolutely dreaded what was waiting for him in there. Unfortunately for the tennis prodigy, the dunk-smash player had already successfully manoeuvred him into the clubroom.

Ryoma blinked his eyes. A lone chair sat in the middle of the room. "What's going…ah!" His words were cut off when he felt multiple forces pushing him towards the chair. Seconds later, Ryoma glared at his senpai-tachi. He was tied to the chair. He was tied to a chair!

"Nya…Ochibi, don't struggle! My knows can't be undone like that!" Eiji received a glare. "Fuji, Ochibi is being mean!"

The tensai smiled and looked at Ryoma who was obviously still in a foul mood. "Saa…Echizen. We just want to have some fun, seeing the special occasion."

Momoshiro and Eiji grinned at each other as they took hold of a large sign, its back facing Ryoma. Together, they flipped the sign. "Ta-da! We call it 'Valentine's Chocolate Kiss from Ryoma-sama!'"

Seeing Ryoma's reaction, Inui, who was at the side, started to scribble notes. "Face pale, eyebrows twitching, fists tightened…" he muttered to himself.

"What's the meaning of this, senpai?" growled Ryoma.

"Ano…minna," said Kawamura, his face shwing his discomfort. "Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

"Fsh…" Kaidoh was in agreement with his senpai.

"Taka-san?"

"Hai, Fuji?"

"Here."

"…GREATO! ECHIZEN, GIVE UP YOUR FIRST KISS NOW! BRUNING!"

Eiji bounced in front of Ryoma, explaining excitedly, "We spread this around yesterday. On Valentine's Day, anyone who can impress Ochibi with their homemade chocolate can watch Ochibi eat their chocolate and get a kiss from Ochibi!"

"Hence, Chocolate Kiss," said Momoshiro, pointing at the sign.

Kaidoh growled, "We're not stupid, baka!"

Ryoma's face darkened. "Zettai yadda."

"Why not, Echizen?" asked Fuji, smililng. "It'll be fun."

"You do it then."

"But you're so popular."

"And you're not?"

Fuji looked out at the window. "Ah, look. The fans are starting to gather. Shall we start?"

"Tezuka!"

The third-year turned around. "Oishi."

"Have you seen Eiji or Fuji?"

Tezuka shook his head. "Iie, why?"

Oishi frowned. "That's weird. Eiji said he was going to eat with me today…but then his classmates said he disappeared with Fuji somewhere."

"Sou."

Suddenly, a group of giggling girls' conversation caught their attention.

"Ne, ne, are you going?"

"Of course! I have confidance in my chocolate-making skills!"

"If we impress him, we get a kiss right?" Squealing was heard.

"That's what Fuji-senpai said!"

"Eiji-senpai said that too!"

"Mou…I want to impress Ryoma-sama too…"

"Come on, let's go!"

Oishi glanced at Tezuka. He gulped when he saw the dark look on their buchou's face. He's starting to feel very sorry for his doubles' partner and Fuji.

"We're going to the clubroom, Oishi."

"Ah? Hai."

Once they were near the tennis courts, the two Regulars saw the line of fangirls waiting to impress the freshman. As if feeling the still-darkening mood of Tezuka, the females turned their heads around and quickly scattered at the sight of him. They didn't want to make the (in)famous captain mad. It might decrease the change of him accepting their chocolates later on.

A they got closer to the clubroom, they could hear Ryoma's voice.

"Mada mada dane."

A whack was heard. Then came Eiji's and Momoshiro's voices.

"Don't be so mean, Ochibi!"

"Those girls spent a lot of time on those chocolates! Appreciate them more."

"Che, then senpai, you can give them a kiss."

"What's going on in here?"

Ryoma, Momoshiro and Eiji stopped bickering and stared at Tezuka. Inui stopped scribbling notes. Kawamura seemed embarrassed and looked down at the ground. Kaidoh went, "Fsh…" Oishi shuffled nervously behind Tezuka.

Fuji just smiled. "Ah, Teuzka," he said calmly. Picking up a chocolate that was discards on the bench, he continued, "Want one?"

"Untie Echizen." Tezuka's voice was commanding and definitely scary.

After a few seconds, Ryoma was free from the ropes and was rubbing his arms due to light rope burns. (He was truggling before after all).

Tezuka took a step forward and looked at Ryoma. "Are you alright?" Ryoma nodded.

No one noticed the freshman putting his hand into his pockets and grabbing holding of something…except for Fuji. Of course being Fuji, he decided to make a comment. "Echizen, is that a chocolate you're holding in your pocket?"

"What? Where?"

"Nya! Ochibi, show me!"

"Eiji, don't be rude!"

"Hm...ii data."

Ryoma then made a quick decision. He took what looked like a store-bought chocolate, nice and small, unwrapped it and ate it. Then he tiptoed and place his lips firmly on Tezuka's. The audience can clearly see the chocolate passing from Ryoma to Tezuka as well as the blush on the first year's face.

Eiji and Momoshiro had their mouths hanging open, staring at the scene.

Oishi, Kawamura and Kaidoh were blushing like mad and hurriedly turned around in embarrassment. Kaidoh included a "Fsh…"

Inui was muttering something and scribbling notes.

Fuji smiled brightly and was glad he brought his camera along with him as he took a snapshot of the moment.

Oh, and the fangirls that were peeking outside? They swooned and then fainted.

Author's Note: This story provided me entertainment during a boring day of physics during summer school. I actually dreamt of this idea…or was half-awake…whatever I was doing…when I thought of the story. Can't really call it a drabble...too long… Go Tezuryo! I know it's really not Valentine's Day…but I can't wait till Valentine's Day to post this now can I? Hope you guys enjoy this little piece of story of mine. )


End file.
